


Today's the day

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Feels, Grief/Mourning, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Other, Past Character Death, Past Mpreg, Past Violence, Sad, Short, Trauma, but this hug be hitting different, he tried to say sorry but ya know, kinda shippy, megatron is a megacunt, more like I'm bad at feelins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Today is the day, a day thats supposed to be celebrated. Unfortunatly he mourns.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave, Shockwave/Soundwave, shockwave/soundwave if you squint
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Today's the day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that good at english! This is my first fic of Transformers and I felt that Transformers: Prime really goes well with this!
> 
> I have a headcanon that somewhere along to time Megatron killed most of the cassettes (in this case they arnt cassettes but you know what I mean) and Soundwave is forever in pain about this, luckliy Laserbeak is still alive.

Today was a quiet and miserable day for the decepticons. It was more depressing for the communications officer than anything. Today was the day, an important day at that. He cannot celebrate this day with positivity as he would have before the war.

He was sitting on his berth, he didnt leave it at all nor did Megatron request he do what he usually does everyday. They both know why, they know the truth why every year on this specific day from now on Soundwave locks himself in and makes sure Lazerbeak stays with him. They both know the emotional, mental and physical trauma Soundwave and Lazerbeak went through on this specific day.

It always feels like he lost them yesterday, he learned to push past these emotions; unfortunately he couldnt do it on this day though. Everyone in the base feels it, even if they dont know the truth they can all feel it. The pain in their sparks as if someone were to tug on strings, leave a heavy weight on it, crush it.

Today was the day that his creations came into the world, "but Soundwave can't carry! his frame cannot hold a sparkling". Thats what Megatron wants you to believe, things were only a little bit different today; Shockwave was with him. Shockwave was ordered by Starscream to give him a refill on energon. He ended up staying, Soundwave explained why him and Megatron were like this.

"A long time ago, Megatron terminated my sparklings. He terminated them in front of me except for Lazerbeak who had been out at the time. He continued to physically abuse me and tell me things I wish to forget. I wish I tried harder to stop him but he was more powerfull in the moment, I wish I tried harder, DID something. They could have been here today"

"He got Knockout to help him remove the memories of them ever exsisting to the rest of the Decepticons" His thin frame started to shake, when he removed the memory of these sparklings ever exsisting he told everyone that it was impossible for Soundwave to carry, that his frame cannot withstand a spark.

The auto-bots on the other hand remember, they dont know what happened to the little ones but they know they exsisted at one point in time.

"He lied about many things about me. I can carry. I've carried plenty times, I loved every one of my creations. Its dangerous for mechs like me to carry, but I did it." Soundwaves voice cracked, its been along time since he spoke like he did back on Cybertron, his black visor was still on covering his face, but his voice was enough for Shockwave.

"Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Buzzsaw were my creations names." His visor lit up going through pictures, they were old. Then one picture finally came up.

"Are those?" Shockwave stared into the picture seeing sparklings playing.

"My...babies..." it felt weird to use "babies" to call sparklings but its the least he could do on earth.

His servors were shaking and his spark hurts. He misses them so much.

"It was illogical for Lord Megatron to...terminate...your sparklings. I apologize for the trauma you went through." Shockwave wasnt one for emotions but he rubbed a servor on the back of the small frame.

"He tried to apologise many times, I cannot forgive him. He took away one of the last things I'll ever love again. I am only thankfull Lazerbeak did not return till later that cycle. It was horrific to watch and painfull to tell" He was crying, the more he spoke the more static and cutting out came out.

"I miss them. I miss my sparklings." Lazerbeaks sad churrs can be heard, the small soft vibrations from his chest.

Shockwave didnt know what to do other than an affectionate movement. A hug.

He pulled the tiny slender frame close to his, gently. He felt Lazerbeaks soft buzzing aswell, it was oddly comforting. This wasnt new for Shockwave but this felt different, as if his connection with Soundwave became stronger, his affection ment more to Soundwave than anything.

"One day you will meet your sparklings again." He wanted to ask so many questions, why was he so loyal to Megatron if he had done this? Why does he stay with the Decepticons? How did the memory of them exsisting not come up to Shockwave? Who was the sire of these sparklings? But this was a very hard time for the TIC and he doesnt need anymore questions to make him feel bad.

Instead he held him close, feeling the vibrations from Lazerbeak and listening to the churrs, he also heard crying.

"I miss them, my babies, I am thankfull to have at least one, but I want them all back..." was the last thing he said before sobbing his spark out into Shockwaves chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if my grammar and English is bad :")


End file.
